Truce in the name of love
by JustaRandomPokeTrainer
Summary: Team rocket splits up in a blast off and Jessie is hurt in the process. Ash, Misty and Brock help her dealing with pain and feelings. What is their trick to finnally put the two villains together? Rated M for not so explicit sexual references at the end. Rocketshipping
1. An unlikely source of help

Note: I don't own Pokémon. It belongs to their respective owners. All characters here belongs to the Pokemon and TV Tokyo. English It's not my mother language so I hope you understand the reason of some writing errors.

 **Chapter 1: An unlikely source of help**

It was just another normal day in the magnificient world of Pokemon. Ash, Misty and Brock were, once again, wandering in the woods, following Brock's map in hope of trying to find the correct road to the next city.

Their eyes were so focused on the paper that they didn't noticed that the three formers criminals that we all know well, were ready to strike another sneak attack.

The yellow electric mouse was quickly grabbed by a mechanical high-tec hand and held captive in a electric-proof cage.

Jessie, James and Meowth released wicked and high-peetched laughs as the three trainers watched them dumbfounded.

"Give me back my Pikachu!" Ash, the black haired trainer, screamed in rage.

"You have to catch it!" James, the lavender haired criminal, spat making provocative faces.

"But he won't because we are out of here!" Jessie, the magenta haired leader of the trio, cruely said with a malicious grin.

"That's right!" Meowth, the scratch cat pokemon, said.

The big balloon shaped like a Meowth's head, started to fled through the skies. The trio couldn't believe in their eyes. They were finnally succeding in their mission and the boss would be so happy. Before they could even imagine their boss's reaction, they fell hard in the balloon's basket.

"What the hell was that?!" Meowth screamed, rubbing his sore head.

"Look over there!" James pointed with fear at the giant rock snake pokemon holding their balloon with his rock tail.

"Onix!!" James and Meowth screamed at the same time, holding each other in a fearhug.

Jessie, being the stubborn and short tempered of the team, quickly called her own snake pokemon to try to loose Onix's hold on the balloon.

"Arbok, use bite!" Jessie commanded.

Arbok's sharp teeths crunched in Onix's tail but instead of causing pain on Onix, the purple snake pokemon cried as the pain filled her frail teeths.

"That was a bad move!" Meowth commented.

"Be quiet you mangey alley cat!" Jessie pounded Meowth's head and he was knocked out cold.

"And you!" she moved to James "Do something useful for a change!" James couldn't argue with his partner. He couldn't deny that sometimes she scared him at the point that he would remain quiet.

Onix's patience ended and he pushed the big Meowth balloon to the ground. The rockets screamed as they hit the nearby trees.

"Pikachu!" Ash ran to his friend, who was still closed in the cage, and took him off it, holding him in his arms.

"I was so worried, pal!" Ash snuggled his electric rodent.

"Pika!" he squeaked happilly.

Jessie groaned and held her head in pain "You stupid twerps can't stand a change against us!"

James watched Jessie arguing and throwing insults at the kids, deciding to remain where he was. He already knew what was going to happen next.

"Pikachu use your thunderbolt!" Ash commanded.

Pikachu's cheeks filled with eletricity and soon the deadly lightning engulfed the rockets, who screamed in pain.

"We're blasting off again!" they screamed in unison, the familiar 'star' appearing in the sky with a 'ding'.

"Good job, pikachu!" Ash said patting the rodent's head.

Misty and Brock abandoned their stances and ran to their 10 years old friend "Are you ok, Ash?" Brock, the oldest of the group, asked.

"Sure! Pikachu is fine too!" Ash answered.

The three trainers continued their path, keeping the search for the road that lead them to their destination.

\--R--

Jessie's eyes slowly and painfully opened, noticing that she was secured in the top of a tree by the scruff of her uniform.

"The nerve of those twerps!" she cursed "You'se two were a complete desgrace this time!" she spoke to her companions.

But no one answered or constested.

"James?...Meowth?...I can't believe we went separate ways!" she screamed, scaring the spearows and pidgeys around.

Then she felt movement inside her skirt's pocket and from it emerged the patient pokemon or as Jessie liked to call him, blue bob, Wobbufett.

"Wobbufett!" the pokemon saluted.

"And now you came to enrage me even more!" Jessie screamed and stired in frustation.

With Wobbufett's aditional weight and also Jessie's sudden movements, the branch holding Jessie broke and the girl fell from an altitude of at least five meters.

They usually landed and ended up with a few scratches and bruises but, unfortunnatelly, Jessie landed with her right foot in awkward angle, spraining her ankle painfully.

Jessie layed still in pain but quickly recomposed herself and stood up slowly, holding the tree's log for support.

"Look what you did to me, Wobbufett!" she accused in pain "If you had remained in your pokeball, none of this would have happened."

Before Wobbufett could apologise, his trainer withdrawed him back to his pokeball.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but now that I need those mumbling idiots, they're not here!" Jessie cursed again " _I just wished James could help me now"_ she thought to herself.

Despite her temper and the attitude she had with her partners, Jessie secretly held a crush for James. She wanted so badly to tell him how much she loved him and how much important he was to her but she knew she couldn't do it.

First, she was afraid. Afraid of rejection because she knew that James deserved someone caring not someone who was constantly hitting and yelling at him, like Jessie. And second, she was too proud of herself to tell a man that she loved him. She wanted to hear these words coming from his mouth first.

She had some other obstacles but these two were enough to trouble her mind and to dismiss the idea of confession.

"I'm going to find those twerps and they are going to pay!" she limped and ignored the pain, not knowing where she was going.

\--R--

"It's no use, James! She's not here!" Meowth advised for at least the fifth time since they noticed Jessie's absence.

"She has to be somewhere! What if she is hurt or lost? We can't give up on her!" James stuttered.

"Look Jim! Why do you care so much? She's constantly flaming us with our failures! And we are talking about Jessie, we don't really need to be worried about her." Meowth spoke with a serious tone.

"How can you say that?! You have to understand that Jessie is insecure with people around her, even us! The world never did something in her favor!" James answered, Meowth understanding perfectly that James was refering to Jessie's past.

He immediatelly regretted his words "Guess you're right!" Meowth said "Let's keep looking for her."

James smiled at Meowth and the two headed back to their search for their female partner.

" _Hold on Jess! Wherever you are, I'll be there for you!"_ James though.

\--R--

"I can't believe, we're still lost!" Misty spoke with annoyance evident in her voice.

"I'm certain that we are following the right path this time!" Brock confirmed, his fingers trailing the road on the map.

"Can't we just stop to eat something?" Ash asked, his belly emitting grumbling noises.

"Just wait a few more minutes!" Misty pratically screamed, Togepi thrilling with happiness.

"Fine..." Ash was too hungry to argue with Misty, and she was right. They needed to keep going in order to reach their final destination.

They walked several minutes in silence, before some shaking bushes nearby caught their attention.

"What was that?" Misty asked.

"Maybe it's a rare type of pokemon!" Ash's hunger dissipated and was replaced by excitement "And I'm going to catch it!"

"Wait, Ash!" Misty and Brock screamed as Ash took a pokeball for his belt and threw it at the bushes, a moan of pain coming from it.

"Was that..." Brock stuttered.

"...a voice?" Ash finished, Pikachu's cheeks sparkling at his side.

From the bushes, a battered form of Jessie appeared full of twigs, mud and leaves. The girl was a complete mess. Brock scanned her and noticed her sprained and swollen ankle.

"There you are, you pesky twerps!" Jessie said between breaths "I'm back with revenge!"

Ash, Misty and Brock prepared for battle, each one taking a pokeball, ready to fight the enemy.

"All right! Come on-- uhh?!" Ash stopped mid sentence as Jessie fell out cold on the ground, her hair twisted in a odd angle.

"What?!" Misty exclaimed and ran to her side. Brock and Ash followed behind.

"She's unconcious!" Brock said, sitting with one knee on the ground near Jessie "But she's breathing."

Ash and Misty sighed in relief. Even though, she was their enemy, they couldn't imagine her dying after what they had done minutes earlier.

"What should we do? Why she passed out?" Ash asked.

"I guess it was from exaustion or maybe pain. I noticed her ankle and I think it doesn't look very good" Brock replied "The only and right thing we can do is to take her to somewhere safe and wait till she wakes up."

Ash didn't like the idea of having Jessie around but if she needed help, he coudn't refuse it to her.

"What about James and Meowth? Where are they?" Misty commented.

"Maybe they splitted up when they blasted off!" Ash presumed.

"Jessie is the only one who can give us the answers. We have to take care of her first!" Brock said and picked her piggyback ride.

"Right!" Ash and Misty said, following Brock in hope to find a place where they could provide help to the female member of the TRio.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. The trick to the truth

**Chapter 2: The trick to the trut** **h**

Jessie slowly came back to conciousness. Her eyelids slowly opened, her vision still blurry.

"Where am I?" she murmured to herself.

She moved her body in a futile attempt to see where she was. She felt the silkness of the sheets she was laying in but also the unbearable pain coming from her right leg.

Jessie's head moved and she looked at her ankle, now completely wrapped with several layers of bandages.

She collapsed on the pillow of the bed and almost passed out again as she noticed the red head girl, Misty, right at her side.

"You scared me, twerpette!" Jessie advised, Misty taking a cotton cloth off of Jessie's forehead, dumpended it in a basin of water and placing it on Jessie's head again.

"How are you feeling?" she asked with a quiet tone.

"Like a wreck." Jessie replied with a hint of frustration in her voice.

"Brock said you were very lucky. Your ankle was completely purple and twisted but, fortunatelly, it wasn't broken. He told you to take it easy for a few weeks" Misty advised.

Jessie sighed and inspected the surroundings again "Where are we?" she asked with a softer tone.

"After you passed out, we found an abandoned cabin and decided it was the safest place to get you" Misty answered "Brock and Ash are in the kitchen making some food."

"Speaking of the devil!" Misty spoke, noticing her companions entering the room.

"So the sleeping beauty is finnally awake!" Ash teased, a tiny chuckle coming from Pikachu's mouth.

Jessie frowned her eyes "Shut up, twerp!" and tried to attack Ash but collapsed back on the bed in pain as soon as she made the slighest movement.

"Calm down, Jessie!" Brock spoke, holding her shoulder "You have to rest! Ash was just joking."

"I know your plan, twerps!" Jessie accused, gritting her teeths. The trainers looked with confused glances.

"Plan?" Ash asked.

"You guys kidnapped me and now your going to ask James and Meowth for money to my ransom!" the formel criminal muttered.

The twerps were quiet for some seconds, trying to understand her ridiculous point until their screechy laughs filled the cabin.

Ash, Brock and Misty laughed like three mightyenas. Jessie felt embarrased, the heat rising to her face.

"That was certainly one of the funniest things you had ever said!" Ash choked with laughing.

"We may not like the things you'se guys do but I didn't even imagine myself kidnapping someone, even you!" Brock said in a more serious voice.

"We just found you hurt and decided to help." Misty spoke, cleaning some tears of joy from her eyes.

Jessie scratched her head "Right! But anyway, nor Meowth nor James would care if you had kidnapped me!" she commented, lowering her head sadly.

The three trainers's expressions turned into confused and worried glances.

"What are you saying? They're your friends" Ash spoke, Pikachu nooding in his shoulder.

"Pika!"

"After the way I treated them, I think they're better off without me...especially James." the female rocket confessed.

Misty recognized the hint in Jessie's voice from somewhere. She knew very well when a girl was in love with someone. The tone used by Jessie as she spelled James's name was unmistakable.

"You just spilled the beans, Jessie!" Misty pointed.

Both her companions and the rocket girl stared at her with mixed expressions.

"What do you mean?" Jessie askes perplexed.

"You love James but you're afraid of telling him how do you feel. Despite that, you are compromising your own happiness just to see him happy." Misty spoke.

Jessie cringed immediatly at the mention of the words 'love' and 'James' used at the same time. How could the twerpette know that?

"WHAT?! James is my partner and he'll never be anything more!" Jessie spat, even though it was painful for her to deny that she truly loved him.

"Well, It didn't sound like it!" Misty said "I'm sure that something inside you is struggling to tell him how much he matters to you."

Both Ash and Brock watched the two females in silence. Togepi thrilled, moving her tiny paws.

Something in Misty's green eyes caught Jessie's attention: Empathy. The girl was able to understand and read Jessie's emotions.

Jessie sighed in defeat "You got it. Guess I really spilled the beans." she muttered.

Ash's and Brock's mouth fell agape anime style "You love...James?" Ash stuttered.

"James is a lucky guy! I wish I had a girl who felt the same about me!" Brock cried 'rivers of tears', Misty and Ash sweat dropping.

"Why don't you tell him? I'm sure he loves you too!" Misty said with stars in her eyes.

Jessie shook her head "It's not that easy, twerpette! I...I think he needs someone better than me." her voice quickly turned into a whisper.

"We'll help!"

Jessie's eyes landed on the twerps. She must have imagined that she heard those words. She just confessed to her enemies that she loved her partner and now they wanted to help?

"Forget it, twerpette!"

Misty waved her hands "It wasn't me who talked, it was Ash!" she pointed her finger at the younger trainer.

The magenta haired girl fixed her gaze in the determinated and friendly expression of the boy.

Even Pikachu was petrified at his trainer decision.

Jessie remained speechless for a while. How could the twerps suddendly treat her so good? Maybe they felt bad for her...and she didn't like that. Feeling weak is something that don't combine with Jessie's attitude.

"Listen, twerp! Just because I told you this doesn't mean you have to intrefere in my private problems. Thanks for the help but I refuse!" the female criminal said, fumming.

"I'm sorry for trying to give an helping hand. It's just...I know we are enemies and we don't like each other but...my mom always told me that happiness is something everyone deserves...and needs to conquer our dreams. I thought if you had told James how do you feel maybe you'll find happiness!" Ash confessed with a shy smile.

Everyone was quiet at his words, Misty shading a blush and Brock nooding.

"I have an idea!" Brock said, a lightbulb above his head "Jessie, remember when you accused us of kidnapping you?"

Jessie nooded suspiciously "What are you thinking?"

"You'll see! This is going to unmask James's feelings in a matter of seconds!" he said with a fake malefic smile.

"Can we just eat something first?" Ash asked, rubbing his belly.

"Pika!"

Everyone fell anime style. Ash is always the same (stupid hungry anime protagonist cliché XD).

\--R--

Meowth's ears burned from James's screams. The lavender haired man hadn't gave up yet in the search for their female partner. James was overdoing it.

"Jim, I'm so tired! My paws are aching." the scratch cat pokemon said faking a faint.

"We have to find her!" James almost screamed, with visible tears in his eyes "If you are so tired as you said, just stay here! I won't let Jessie down!" he spoke, the tears finnally rolling through his cheeks.

"James..." Meowth said sadly, watching his male partner running at neckbreak speed through the trees and disappering in the thick vegetation.

James ran without knowing where he was going. He couldn't let Meowth know. Not now when he just break down in front of him. He have to keep it a secret.

He has been friends with Jessie since they met at the Pokemon Tech and since then he hid his feelings from her. Her blue eyes, her skin, her unusual and majestic hair. Everything in Jessie was a wonder to James.

But he couldn't let her know that.

 _"I'm so coward and weak at the point of asking for her protection. I should be the one protecting her."_

He though that Jessie needed a real man. A man that could protect her, that could arouse her little girl self inside her that James loved so much. " _She might hurt me sometimes but I understand. It's just a spur to teach me to grow up. Be the man she wants me to be."_

James kept walking for a few more minutes in deep though and finnally collapsed in a opening clearing, full of beautiful roses that once again drove his mind to Jessie.

" _So beautiful, yet so painful."_

He sat on the ground cross-legged, watching the view and breathing heavily _"Jess, my love, where are you? Just please come back_!" James lowered his head, his chin touching his knees and sobbed. He didn't care now. He just wanted Jessie back.

A gentle breeze brought a unidentified sound to his ears. He looked around him and spot nothing. Thinking he was imagining things, he placed his head back on his legs.

"Prepare for trouble, he have something you might like!" a male voice spoke.

James's eyes widened. _"Our motto?"_

"Make it double, we are doing what is right!" a female one said.

He shook his head in confusion. _"What is happening?"_

To protect your love from your frustation!"

"To unite two peoples with pure admiration!"

The shadows stopped a few meters from James, hidden by the leaves of the trees.

"To denounce the evils of fear and love!"

"Let this relantionship reach the stars above!"

"Ash!"

"Misty!"

James's almost fainted as he saw the identity of the people in from of him.

"How dare you you copy our amazing motto!" James screamed and felt even sadder as he though that maybe they were making fun of him because he was without Jessie.

"We're not Team Rocket but we blast off at the speed of light!"

"We have Jessie with us so you better not start a fight!"

"Brock, that's right!" the older teenager finished, holding an "unconscious" Jessie in his back.

James shot a glare at the trainers as he noticed Jessie in Brock's arms "What have you done with her?"

Brock released a malefic laugh "She's our hostage now! If you want her back, you have to do what we want!"

Jessie stirred in Brock's back, moving her eyes slowly and trying to catch a view of James's worried face _"This plan will work for sure!"_ she thought.

"Let her go now! I don't know what have you done with her but I won't let you hurt her anymore!" James warned, blood boiling in his veins. It was the right time to show he was capable of protecting the one he loved.

Brock gulped. Maybe James was taking this a little bit too far.

When Jessie noticed the silence engulfing the environment she whispered at Brock's ear, not moving a single muscle "C'mon, think in something that might make him say what we want to hear"

Brock nooded "I guess Jessie is our new member!" he said. Ash and Misty followed Brock's plan with a nod.

"Twerps, what about a battle?" James started to stutter in nervousness. He couldn't let them take her.

"No battles!" Ash replied, despite being his favorite thing to do since the beggining of his journey.

James took a step back " _What happened to them? Why are they doing this to me? ...to my Jessie?"_

"We want you to promise that you'll never try to catch Pikachu or any other pokemon from us!" Misty said "If you agree with these conditions, we'll free Jessie."

The magenta haired girl smiled. She knew it was now. The twerps said that they knew James loved her with all of his heart and she trusted them. If he loved her as they said, then it was right in that moment that he going to confess.

"Twerps, you don't understand! I can't just give up on my job. We're assigned to do this mission and I can't fail anymore" James said sadly.

Jessie looked at him with stunning and tearful eyes. She knew he didn't like her. He just proved in front of her that he would rather lose his partner instead of his job. Jessie was ready to reveal their trick and stop James from talking but he suddenly spoke again.

"You might think I'm saying this because of the few money I earn but..." James glanced behind Brock's shoulder just to make sure Jessie was still unconscious "...my whole world is in Team Rocket. If I get fired and separated from my team, the boss will call my parents and I'll go home, returning to my miserable life...far way from my happiness."

At this point, James was on a verge of tears. Ash, Misty and Brock held breaths waiting for the right words.

James gulped and catched his breath again "You see... Jessie is my whole world...my happiness! If I lose this job, I lose her and I can't just stand the though of being far away from her! I want her to know she's the reason I keep living and fighting. My partner in crime and best friend! The only human being who accepts me the way I am...If she felt the way I feel, we'll ran away from Team Rocket...from my parents and Jessibelle. We would create our own family...our own world." James cleaned his tears with his gloved arm.

Jessie was stunned, happy and relieved. She just wished she wasn't dreaming because those words were sweet melodies to her ears.

"I..." James stuttered "I love Jessie! Now let her go!"

"We did it!" Ash, Misty and Brock said in unison as soon as they heard those three words coming from James's mouth.

Brock moved his head to Jessie "Did you heard--"

Before Brock could say anything more, Jessie fell off of his back, and despite her twisted ankle, ran (or jumped) to James's arms crushing him with a bearhug.

James watched confused his enemies and the girl he loved in his arms. Ash, Misty and Brock walked to him with smiles plastered in their faces.

"The plan worked perfectly!" Brock said with excitement.

"What plan?" Jamed asked stunned, holding Jessie in his arms. _"Were they faking all of this?Making me believe that they hurt my Jessie."_

This was all an act, James!" Ash spoke "We wouldn't even think in our lives that he would kidnap Jessie!"

Brock nooded "Much less hurt her on purpose!" he muttered.

"Pika!"

"Toge prii!"

James moved his eyes to Jessie's bandaged leg "Yeah, so can you explain why her leg is wounded?" he asked still angry.

Misty opened her mouth to explain but was stopped by Jessie's voice.

"When we blasted off, I got caught by a tree but I fell and I rolled over my ankle" she explained, her arms still holding his chest.

"I tried to get revenge and decided to search for the twerps but I fainted and they took care of me." Jessie finished.

James watched the three trainers and it was obvious by the glint in his emerald eyes that he was grateful and sorry for everything he did.

"Jessie confessed something to us that she liked to confess you" Misty said and nooded to the rocket girl.

She moved her ocean blue eyes, meeting his emerald green ones "I love you too, James!" she then pressed her lips hard in his.

James felt himself drifting to a completly different world, forgetting that they were kids watching them. He soon was following her lips and finishing with a french kiss, her tongues twitching with lovely movements. It was likes his dreams were coming true. The girl he loved was right in front of him sharing all of her love. He did it! Jessie finnally surrendered to his passion.

They both broke up gasping for air "That was amazing!" Jessie said.

"I'll never forget this moment, my dear Jessie!" James spoke and hold her tight.

Brock was breaking down with sobs, Misty had hearts in her eyes and Ash was completely disgusted.

"I shouldn't have watched this!"

"How immature you are, Ash Ketchum! Love is something beautiful that you will never understand!" Misty accused, hugging Togepi closer to her.

"Thank you for everything, twerps!" Jessie said with a blush, being out of character for her greeting her enemies.

"No problem! It's just what we do. We help everyone in need, no matter if they're good or bad people! You don't always need a reason to help someone." Ash spoke.

"Maybe we'll considerate your proposal of not catching pikachu!" James muttered "..but just for a while!" he added.

Jessie nooded and held his hand.

"James, be sure to help Jessie for a few weeks and don't let her exceed herself with that ankle" Brock advised.

"I'll take an eye on her" he answered.

The group laughed and talked together. It was sure a rare thing to see and hard to believe at the same time.

Meowth stopped at the entrance of the clearing with his mouth agape "Alright, can someone please tell me what I have lost?"

"Just a few things, Meowth!" James replied.

"You'se guys always forget ME-owth!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

A/N: I hope you are enjoying this! Reviews are always important to grown up ;)


	3. A magical thing called love (Epilogue)

**Chapter 3: Epilogue**

After thanking and leaving the three young trainers, both rocket members decided to find a city where they could take Jessie, just to make sure she was fine.

The nurse Joy of Celadon city offered to help them, giving not only medical help to Jessie but also a cosy place to stay for a while (with the agreement that they wouldn't try to steal anything).

Nurse Joy confirmed Brock's diagnosis. It wasn't indeed broken but it need some weeks to rest and heal completely so Joy suggested them to stay a few longer just to supervise Jessie's recovery.

They received a room for them and Meowth and the other pokemon were taken to place only for pokemon where they could leave the rocket members with their private space.

The two lovers layed down on the bed together, his hand caressing her fingers.

"I'm so happy!" James broke the silence "I'm glad you feel the same way I feel about you."

Jessie gave a cute chuckle, pressing her body next to to him "Since the day my eyes met yours, I knew you were the man I wanted to share my life with. You know I had other boyfriends but they were brainless jerks who treated me like their pets. But you James...you are different. You are the most caring and cute man in the entire world. I hope I can be the woman you want me to be." Jessie spoke, her tone of voice seductive.

James smiled at her uncommon sweetness "You are the way you are, Jessie. That's the way I love you. As long you are happy, I'm happy too!" he said, pushing her into his chest.

"I was so afraid at first. I thought you deserved someone that wouldn't hurt you, that could respect you. Rejection scared me so much." she said, her head making contact with his chest.

James caressed her magenta locks "I would never reject you! Your past made you tough...in a good way. Your mother was the only person who gave you love since you were born but now I'm here to change that...to give you all the love you didn't receive all these years." James sweetly answered "I was afraid that you would reject me too."

Jessie smiled "I love you, James! You've been with me all this time. I would always accept you!" she let James embrace her.

James held Jessie with his arms, taking slow breaths "Jess, I was thinking..."

Jessie's eyes came in focus with his "What? Are you worried or something?"

He shook his head "No, it's just..." he blushed "we're alone...in a bed together and...I'm..." he stuttered.

Jessie read his emotions quickly "James, you don't need to think we're going to do it if you don't want to."

"It's not that...it's...I'm afraid that if we do it, you could not like it.." James said "It's because you see...Jessiebelle used to punish me with..." James shut his eyes holding back his tears.

Jessie placed her finger in his lips to stop him. She knew that this type of conversation would affect James psychologically "I know she used...that to hurt you. But it's me, James! It's ok to be scared anyway but if you don't feel prepared to do it, there's no need in doing it" she said, cleaning his wet eyes.

James held her hand "No, but I want to! It's just...I'm scared!" he spoke with sadness.

The magenta haired girl embraced his neck and said with a sweet smile "I promise I'll be gentle. Are you sure you're ready to do it?"

He nooded "and you...are you ready too?"

Jessie nooded.

"But there's a little problem" James added "We don't have any protection.." he whispered.

"Yeah, you're right! We usually don't carry those things around." Jessie muttered.

"Maybe we can ask nurse Joy?" James blushed at the though of asking for condoms to the nurse. It would be embarassing.

Jessie retorqued "She's a pokemon nurse! Pokemon don't use condoms."

All of James's sadness and worries dissappeared as soon as Jessie said that. He bursted out laughting, almost choking "Jess...That's so funny!"

She laughed at his reaction "Shh...They'll hear us, James!"

James placed his hands on his mouth to stop laughing and she still smiled at his attitude.

"Now that I think, I've taken the pill recently." she said.

"Oh...that means we can do it...without that." James smiled shyly.

"But what about the rest, James? We could get a disease!" she remembered.

James spoke next "The boss asked for medical exams the week ago! They didn't accused anything."

Jessie's eyes met his "So that means..."

"...we can do it!" James added, planting a kiss in her forehead.

They prepared themselves for the best night of their lives. Both helped each other to take their clothes off, one by one. James took Jessie's black top and her bra and Jessie took James's black t-shirt, noticing his well-built chest.

"So you work out." she said, not even imagining James going to the gym to define his muscles.

"I used to but I grew tired of that. I still make some exercise when we go back to headquarters but It's just to keep fit." James said with a blush around his whole face.

"I like it...Jimmy." she whispered, her hands slowly travelling James's chest and touching his defined abs. James blushed harder at the name she used to call him. Meowth was usually the one who called him 'Jimmy'.

"Your work out too!" James teased, refering to her breasts. Now it was Jessie's turn to blush.

"James!" she whispered "That doesn't work that way for women!"

"I know, I was just joking!" he laughed and pinched her nose in affection.

They entralaced their bodies, James kissing her face and lips then trailing down to her neck and finishing in her chest. Jessie moaned in pleasure.

"You started well!"

James nooded proudly and shoved her into his chest, exploring her body slowly. Jessie let James act first so he could feel dominant and confident for a while. Her turn was coming soon.

Jessie covered her and James with the white sheets of the bed and planted kisses all over him. James felt so loved, so happy. He finnally knew how it felt to be a man.

Their intimacy enfolded for the following minutes, turning even more intimate as they removed their lower pieces of underwear.

(A/N: I never wrote something like this before so don't fire me)

When they reached at the point that they were sweating from head to toe, James felt he ready was for climax of moment.

Jessie held his neck, James hugging her body and they finnally explored each other at breaking point. Jessie shut her eyes and he instantly felt guilt and worry.

"Jessica...Am I...hurting you?" he asked.

She shook her head and looked at his eyes "You're being amazing! I never felt so good and happy in my entire life!"

James felt proud of himself once again. He was finnally fullyfing Jessie's desires.

"Jessie!"

"James!"

And they keep moaning more and more (A/N: _ *blushing intensifies*)

After some other sweet and intimate moments, they both collapsed exausted, sweating and breathing heavily.

"This time we really denounced the evils of truth and love!" Jessie spoke, making reference to their motto.

"And we reached the stars...above!" James added.

He embraced her, like a mom does to her child, finalizing with a smooch in her forehead. Jessie sighed in happiness, feeling protected in his arms.

"I love you, James!"

"I love you too, Jessica!"

And they fell asleep in their arms.

Meanwhile...

Meowth's eyes were focused in the lock of the door "Those two idiots just realised that they loved each other! It's about time."

Meowth got away from the door "I wish I could use amnesia after seeing those dirty things" he rubbed his paws in his eyes "Now I know why they say that curiosity killed the cat"

The End :)

Hope you guys like it! So this final part was a little hard to write (I don't read to much lemon XD) so I though it was better to put more cuteness instead of smutt :)


End file.
